Ho'okāmaka
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: O timbre da voz, o fogo nos olhos, a escolha das palavras. Em qualquer língua, uma frase pode ser traduzida; mas ninguém pode traduzir o seu verdadeiro significado. One-shot Danny/Steve


**Título:** Ho'okāmaka

**Autora, beta reader e culpada:** Midnight Desire

**Pairing:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (McDanno)

**Universo:** Hawaii Five-0

**Timeline:** Começo da segunda temporada.

**Advertências: **Alerta de muitos spoilers. Não acompanhar a série e não se localizar implica em não entender muito do contexto da fic.

**Comentários: **Eu já fiz pairing de tudo nessa vida, mas escrever fic de outro universo, nunca tive vontade. Mas... VOCÊS JÁ VIRAM ISSO? *-* Apaixonei pelo ship. Não espero grande repercussão, nem é um grande plot, nem é do meu feitio - eu só não me agüentei.

Apreciaria qualquer correção, dica ou crítica à minha abordagem da série (à qual fiz sutis adaptações). Mas intriguinha de shipper, favor ligar na minha caixa postal e aguardar na linha até que eu me importe.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**o'okāmaka**

"'Oe poina ia a noho me ia'u"

Danny repetia a frase, quebrando o silêncio solitário do carro, e percebia que seu sotaque já tinha confundido tudo, misturado os sons e fonemas.

_Língua imbecil. Steve imbecil. Ilha imbecil._

O Havaí.

_A linda ilha dos arco-íris e abacaxis._

Aquele lugar irritava Danny. Ele dirigia o Camaro em uma noite quente e densa, e remexia-se nos bancos. Sentia que tinha areia em algum lugar raspando contra sua pele. No seu cabelo, nos seus sapatos, ele apenas sabia que tinha.

_Mas do que eu estou reclamando? Eu deveria estar feliz por pelo menos estar dirigindo o meu próprio carro._

Seus pensamentos eram resignados, e seu coração não parava de disparar no peito. O loiro bufou, soltando todo o ar de meus pulmões, até que eles doessem. Sim, pelo menos não era Steve quem estava pronto para acelerar seu Camaro contra uma parede por algum motivo insano.

Ele mesmo estava com vontade de acelerá-lo contra uma parede agora, mas seria dramático demais. Na realidade, ele estava é com vontade de arremessar seu carro contra _Steve._

_Pensando melhor, não. Até se o meu carro fosse um Transformer, ele sairia destruído de uma batalha contra Steve Norris._

Danny passava a língua por seus lábios, ocupando sua mente com o que diabos os anos de Steve no SEAL fizeram com aquela cabeça. Sua mente vagava longe e ele murmurava sozinho para o volante. Joe White, o antigo superior de McGarrett, pelo bem da humanidade, tinha que ser processado; não, exterditado. Um lavador de cérebros, um treinador de ninjas, ele só podia ser isso. Fazia todo o sentido, o Japão era bem pertinho dali.

Desde que arriscou ser despejado, estava hospedado na casa de Steve, mas sentia como se pudesse chamá-la de 'segunda sede da Five-O'. Steve tinha agido naquela noite como um babaca, mais mandão e insuportável do que o de costume. E Danny tampouco tinha contido suas palavras.

Como resultado daquela noite, o loiro sentia como se Steve ainda não tivesse soltado sua gravata. Seu peito apertava como se o moreno ainda estivesse lhe fuzilando com seus olhos precisos de marinheiro.

Afrouxou sua gravata até tirá-la do pescoço e jogou-a no banco do lado. _Que ninguém veja isso. _Ele não daria o braço a torcer.

"E kala mai ia'u." Danno percebia que até a careta que ele fazia para tentar se lembrar e pronunciar a frase correta era bizarra. "'Oe poina ia a noho me ia'u"

Piscava sete e quarenta da noite no painel do carro. Fez a curva e percebeu que estava em Oahu de novo, nos arredores da casa de McGarrett. Tudo o que ele queria era voltar para seu quarto, parar de divagar e assistir um pouco de televisão, que fosse. Mas ele sentia que se voltasse para lá, iria querer socar a cara de Steve, aquele orgulhoso, teimoso.

_E, se isso acontecer, é mais provável que eu quebre minha mão. _

Será que Chin ou Kono aceitariam sair para tomar uma cerveja? Danny suspirou por no momento não ter mais para quem ligar.

Ele estava espumando de raiva do Steve, e precisava continuar fazendo-o. Ou isso, ou ele se dava conta de que a sua raiva tinha outro fundamento. Continuava com o aperto no seu peito.

Danny lembrava-se do que o levou até aquela situação. Ele sempre soube que o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Rachel não podia ser saudável. Mas então ele achou que seria pai de novo. Aquilo lhe ardeu a espinha de medo, mas como poderia ficar triste? Ser pai era maravilhoso, ele adorava, era a parte de sua vida que ele mais gostava. Mais um filho? Bem, que fosse, ele se apaixonaria por aquilo também. Eles poderiam voltar a ser uma família.

Apesar de agora ele cogitar que aquilo não passava de um sonho tolo, na época ele nem mesmo pôde entregar-se a ele. Danny deveria ir para Nova Jersey, mas a cabeça de Steve foi colocada a prêmio, e ele não podia jamais fugir daquilo. Foi uma época turbulenta e, enfim, Danny sentia que não poderia largá-lo daquele jeito, naquela situação. Afinal, eles eram um time. Eles eram parceiros.

_E graças a Deus e a uma câmera escondida, continuamos sendo._

Com um suspiro e ligando o rádio, resumiu seus pensamentos concluindo que Grace talvez fosse mesmo monopolizar os seus talentos paternos. Ele continuaria no Havaí, e, mesmo que tivessem mandado a Lori para fiscalizá-los, mesmo que seus poderes estivessem limitados, a Five-O estava de volta. Além disso? Bem, Rachel voltou para o Stan. Certo. O filho é dele. Certo. Era mesmo para essa história ter terminado.

_Até essa tarde._

Tinha sido um adorável fim de semana com Grace. Ela tinha feito Danny se enfiar no mar mais de uma vez na mesma tarde de sábado, era uma garota persistente. A despeito disso - ou por causa disso – foram duas tardes tranqüilas e deliciosas com sua filha. Mas era domingo, tinha terminado, e ele deveria deixar Grace com a Rachel.

Eles se encontraram e trocaram olhares confusos. Grace então tinha subido para tomar banho. Ela não estava por perto, e Stan estava em Long Island. O resultado foi longos pares de minutos só para os dois.

Da primeira vez, quando viu Rachel abraçada a Danny no hospital, Steve tinha permanecido distante. "Quando é que eu ia ficar sabendo?" foi o máximo de amargura que ele demonstrou. Ele tinha aceitado bem. Steve era prático e, principalmente, extremamente leal. Isso era uma das coisas que Danny sempre respeitara e admirara em McGarrett: Não era do seu feitio fazer julgamentos ou perguntas desnecessárias.

_Até essa noite._

O Camaro atravessava a orla da praia. Ainda tinha bastante movimento de pessoas naquelas areias claras. Desviou o olhar por um instante para uma roda de pessoas cantando ao som de um ukulele.

_Um luau com ukulele. Não é nem mesmo um violão. Não, não existe normalidade na Ilha Abacaxi._

Danny socou o volante e acelerou o carro, escutando o motor ronronar de volta em aceitação.

_Isso está me incomodando mais do que devia. Muito mais do que devia._

Ele discutia direto com Steve. Estranho seria se não tivessem discutido. Mas aquela briga tinha sido... como definir? Esquisita. Bem estranha. Muito... física; no entanto, sem hematoma nenhum. Danny lembrava bem de cada frase. Lembrava de quando tinha descido até a sala, enquanto Steve cruzava com uma xícara de café.

Sem pretensão nenhuma, Danny sentou-se no sofá da sala e contou tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde para Steve.

Ou ele contaria, se Steve o tivesse deixado terminar.

"De novo? A sua ex, grávida de outro, e vocês se encontraram _de novo_?" A voz dele era militar, e Danny já a tinha presenciado antes – em um interrogatório.

"Eu não planejei nada, Steve. Estávamos esperando a Grace." Danny parou para fitar a linguagem corporal de Steve. Era uma imagem... que outra palavra Danny poderia usar a não ser _engraçada_? Steve estava com as mãos na cintura, a cabeça apenas um pouco virada para o lado, e não era tão incomum, mas Danny nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dele.

"Tudo bem, tudo poderia dar certo da primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Mas o que você está fazendo, Danny? Você quer se afundar de vez?"

"O que eu estou... Steve, do que você está falando?" O rosto de Danny se contorceu em incredulidade, e ele puxou o corpo para frente, segurando o braço do sofá. Steve balançou a cabeça e mais uma vez golpeou-lhe com suas palavras duras.

"Ela decidiu pelo Stan, por que você está se enganando?"

"Não... Steve, você não está... não é nada disso. Você não está entendendo: Ela está me escondendo alguma coisa." Danny respondeu com calma, uma calma que era lhe era peculiar, e rara. Mas a resposta do moreno foi palavras secas, e, agora que Danny se lembrava, eram cruéis. Mas era mais pungente ainda porque, antes de dizê-las, Steve riu.

"Você está fazendo de propósito, não é? Nem você pode ser assim tão idiota." A voz dele sorria junto, e tinha uma superioridade que soava detestável.

"E por que exatamente você está me dando uma bronca, _mãe_?" Danny levantou do sofá com espanto nos olhos e percebeu que sua voz raivosa tinha se sobressaído.

"Você está gritando de novo, Daniel." Steve exalava superioridade, de novo.

_Daniel? Quando foi que ele me chamou assim na vida?_

"Oh, que surpresa! Deixe eu te contar outra novidade: Você está tentando ser o senhor da razão de novo, Steven!" Danny fez questão de erguer ainda mais a voz, apontando para o peito de Steve. O moreno enfrentou-o de volta com os lábios rijos e o semblante ameaçador.

"Ela está te escondendo alguma coisa mesmo, _detetive Williams_? Ou você está querendo destruir um casamento achando que vocês dois vão voltar como uma família feliz para Nova Jersey?"

"O quê?" Danny jogou os braços ao longo do corpo, parecendo abismado com o que tinha acabado de escutar.

"Grace é o único motivo pelo qual você está aqui. E você está fazendo papel de idiota de novo só por causa disso. Rachel já quis uma vez se separar do Stan, e vocês iam voltar juntos para o continente, eu sei, mas, entenda, _ela não quis você!_"

O loiro, do carro, não conseguia entender por que Steve tinha sido tão agressivo. Ele sempre fez vista grossa e, - Danny não cansava de repetir para si mesmo em busca de um sentido - Steve nunca o tinha julgado antes, nem com o seu irmão, nem com Mekka, seu ex-parceiro.

_Por que Steve dizia aquilo se não era para me machucar?_

No momento da briga, aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue em um instante. Não pelo que ele dizia, mas por ser_ ele_ quem dizia, logo ele. O Steve, que não julgava, que não fazia perguntas tolas e _blábláblá_. Steve era um louco, inconseqüente, suicida, maníaco, irrefreável, desregulado das idéias, insano, atacado, incontrolável, mas definitivamente não era um cretino.

_Bem, ele foi ruim, mas eu consegui ser ainda mais._

"Você está tão irritadinho assim só porque eu poderia ir embora do Hawaii? Precisa de ajuda para pesquisar sobre o passado suspeito do papai McGarrett?"

_Por que mesmo eu tinha falado aquilo?_

Quando Danny se deu conta, o moreno tinha empurrado-o contra uma escrivaninha, com aquela sua força absurda. O corpo dele aproximou-se do de Danny como uma daquelas furiosas ondas do Havaí, destruidor, poderoso. O loiro escutou o som do móvel se arrastando contra o chão, seguido pelo barulho de algo caindo no chão e quebrando. Via-se protestando, mas Steve não o escutava.

O loiro olhou para trás para ver o que tinha sido derrubado, e sentiu – o que era confuso demais para absorver – que Steve tinha agarrado seus pulsos e uma das suas pernas estava entre as do moreno.

"Repita isso." O rosto de Steve estava imediatamente à frente do de Danny. Perto... perto demais.

"Vai me jogar em um tanque de tubarões, McGarrett?" Danny não se importava com a distância, ele apenas mantinha alto o volume de sua voz. Puxava seu rosto para trás, mas sentia a respiração rápida do moreno contra sua pele.

Steve agarrou-lhe pela gravata e puxou-a para o lado. Não disse nada, apenas torceu seu lábio. Danny sentiu a peça fechar e seu tecido apertar contra seu pescoço. Sentiu seu sangue pulsar em sua jugular e agarrou os punhos do moreno.

"Steve...? Steve, me larga." Quando lembrava daquilo, no carro, Danny suava. Ele esteve próximo demais... o quê... O que ele estava fazendo?

"Você está agindo feito uma criança, Daniel!" Ele rosnou com o rosto a centímetros do moreno. Daquele jeito, Danny mal entendia o que ele dizia. "Eu só estava querendo abrir seus olhos pra encrenca que você está se metendo ao voltar com a Rachel, mas você..."

"Steve, eu não transei com ela!" A voz de Danny irrompeu pela sua garganta "Nós sequer nos beijamos!"

Ele soltou o braço e sua mão deslizou pela gravata do loiro. Seu rosto firme desmoronou.

"O quê?" Ele franziu o cenho, e afastou-se alguns centímetros. A sensação que Danny teve de voltar a respirar era mais do que física.

"Eu só falei que ela está me escondendo algo, você é que começou a latir para cima de mim!" Até mesmo Danny surpreendeu-se com o quanto sua voz estava alta de verdade, mas não era mais como se ele pudesse controlar. O corpo de Steve contra o seu, aquilo convulsionava seu coração no peito com um calor angustiante. "Steve, nunca esqueça, eu tinha minha passagem para longe dessa ilha, mas eu fiquei aqui, preciso te lembrar o motivo? Tinham armado para _você_, e _você_ precisava da minha ajuda. E eu nunca ia te deixar na mão!"

Cada vez que dizia _você,_ Danny apontava para o peito de Steve, ainda mais abalado e tenso que o de costume. Danny percebeu que analisava cada centímetro do rosto de McGarrett, e acompanhou sua expressão se desarmar até tornar-se indefesa. Seus olhos estavam muito verdes, e pareciam um pouco perdidos. Steve enfim soltou Danny por completo, afastando-se. O loiro sentiu um arrepio e perguntou-se por que não tinha se desvencilhado antes.

"Então... você não estava querendo voltar com a Rachel." Não conhecesse McGarrett, Danny poderia dizer que a sua voz estava... _constrangida._

"Nunca foi essa a discussão." Danny acalmava as subidas e descidas incessantes de seu peito. "Eu só estava precisando da sua ajuda com minhas teorias, você que teve um colapso nesse seu raciocínio descontrolado."

"Certo." Steve afastou-se de vez, dando passos para trás até o outro lado da sala. Danny permaneceu escorado na escrivaninha. O moreno estava aturdido, e sua voz estava rouca. "Menos mal."

"Menos mal? _Menos mal?_" Danny sentiu que precisava rir, mas não via graça. "Você quase me estrangula, fala que eu sou um corno idiota e tudo o que tem a dizer é '_menos mal'_?"

"Sim." Steve resumiu-se ao monossílabo. Deu as costas e passou a mão pelo rosto. Não parecia mais querer falar, e engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Danny agarrou seu braço de volta e virou-o na sua direção.

"Apenas admita que estava errado!" O loiro estreitou os olhos. "Não, você precisa admitir. Você, o impecável Steve McGarrett, você errou muito feio e falou muita merda, admita!"

"Você dizia que a Rachel estava te escondendo algo, o que te levou a concluir isso?"

"E ele vai mudar de assunto agora." Danny sorriu em escárnio e soltou o braço de Steve, balançando a cabeça em indignação.

"Você quer continuar discutindo?" Steve recuperou o tom firme.

"Você é um babaca, Steve." Danno apontou para o rosto do moreno mais uma vez e deu as costas. Atravessou a sala e pegou a chave de seu carro de cima da mesa. Marcava os passos no assoalho como se pudesse quebrar o chão.

"Danno..." Steve tinha os olhos baixos e a voz idem. Ergueu-a apenas um pouco. "Danny!"

O loiro estava à porta de entrada, e voltou o olhar para dentro.

"E kala mai ia'u." Steve permaneceu parado, o peito estufado, a postura régia; ele não se deixaria afetar. Mas ele não poderia conter que seus olhos suplicassem. "'Oe poina ia a noho me ia'u."

"_Kala _o que... O que isso quer dizer?"

A expressão de Steve contorceu-se por um instante. Então ele deu as costas e rumou em seus passos severos até o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_Aloha_ pra você também, Steven, e vai se foder!" Danny ergueu a voz e bateu a porta quando saiu.

...

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Danny tinha descido do carro e atravessava a rua. Do outro lado, uma venda de raspadinhas – não qualquer uma, no entanto. Estava tarde para sorvete, mas era alta temporada, e... enfim, estava aberto. Não era difícil avistar a enorme figura morena de Kamekona, em sua camiseta azul clara e rosto pacífico, entregando a um casal de turistas duas taças de conteúdo avermelhado.

Ele tinha colocado a gravata de volta. Seu sapato social fazia um som surdo contra a madeira do deque, e Danny desviou os olhos para seus passos.

"Ah, se não é o detetive Williams!" A voz de Kamekona talvez fosse uma das coisas mais inconfundíveis que existiam. Danny não o fitava diretamente. "O que traz o meu amigo à minha venda a essa hora?"

"Uma raspadinha de uva, por favor." Danny disse apenas. Queria uma cerveja, mas aquilo não era o objetivo de suas vendas tão empenhadas.

Kamekona sorriu quando o serviu, e apoiou as duas mãos no balcão depois de deixar a taça à frente de Danny, que lhe estendeu o pagamento. Mas o vendedor permaneceu ali, olhando-o, esperando, e o policial franziu o cenho.

"O que foi?"

"O que vocês precisam?"

Claro. Danny estava lá sozinho, sem Grace. Ele teria que pedir uma raspadinha, por convenção, mas a lógica dizia que não poderia estar ali só para isso.

"Não, nada. Hoje é só uma raspadinha, mesmo." Danny puxou um banco alto e com o canto dos olhos viu Kamekona franzir o cenho.

"Onde está o comandante?"

"Steven está em casa." Danny disse apenas. Decidiu levantar-se da cadeira. Murmurou algo como _licença_, pegou sua taça e desviou o olhar para a praia.

Era bonito de olhar. Danny precisava admitir que sim. Ele gostava de prédios e do concreto, gostava de respirar fuligem, mas ele seria hipócrita em dizer que seus olhos não se agradavam com a vista do Pacífico e de suas ondas estourando na praia e nas pedras.

_Eu iria para qualquer lugar, para o inferno, se fosse para ficar perto de Grace._

Nada importava mais na sua vida do que ela. Grace era um raio de sol muito mais brilhante do que toda a luz que invadia o céu límpido daquela ilha.

Sentou-se em uma mesinha diante do mar e cravou a colher em sua raspadinha.

Ele achou que voltaria para Nova Jersey. Mas precisava admitir para si mesmo: Não estava triste de ter de ficar no Havaí. Aquela ilha o irritava, mas não, ele estava longe de estar triste.

No fundo, Danny desconfiava que o filho que Rachel esperava era mesmo seu. Tinha algo de estranho em todas as suas atitudes. Mas não era aquilo que estava lhe incomodando naquele momento. Deveria ser, mas não era.

Seus olhos estavam fixos para frente, e encheu mais uma vez sua colher, levando-a até a boca. Gelado, óbvio. Talvez ficasse com a língua azul.

Steve podia não ter muita paciência, mas Danny sabia que era ele quem fazia o papel de estouradinho ali. No entanto, o moreno tinha ficado possesso.

Se ele realmente tivesse com medo de que o Five-0 perdesse a força policial de Danny, ele poderia ter falado qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Mas Steve não tinha mencionado aquilo em nenhum momento. Ele tinha acusado e rotulado, pressuposto e julgado. Aquilo não era Steve. O que teria feito com que ele perdesse a razão daquele jeito?

Danny mexeu as raspas de gelo em sua taça e soltou a colher. Não queria comer aquilo, por que tinha pedido?

Rachel de repente não importava, por mais insano que aquilo parecesse. Steve tinha encurralado seu corpo contra uma escrivaninha há meia hora, e Danny sentia perigosamente a sua raiva se amainando, e passou a mão pelo rosto.

Levantou-se da mesa e em passos rápidos aproximou-se novamente do balcão.

"Ei, grandão... O que quer dizer _E kala mai ia__'u,'__oe poina ia a__ n__oho me ia__'u_?"

"Como é?" O havaiano apoiou as mãos no balcão. Danny bufou e torceu sua expressão em desgosto.

_"E kala mai ia__'u,'__oe poina ia a__ n__oho me ia__'u" _Ele sentia-se ainda mais bobo repetindo.

"O seu sotaque me dá arrepios, colega." Kamekona arregalou os olhos e sua expressão era estilizada.

"Você entendeu o que eu disse, não entendeu?"

"Sim, eu entendi" Kamekona deu um sorriso grande como ele "Quem te disse isso?"

Danny engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse melhor não dizer.

"Tem como você traduzir?"

"Quer dizer _Me desculpe._ _Por favor, esqueça ela e fique comigo._"

Danny franziu o cenho de imediato e seus olhos ficaram estáticos.

Aquela frase tinha mesmo aquele tom que ele estava escutando, ou era culpa daquela língua estranha?

Ela tinha mesmo o teor..._ romântico_ que ele estava sentindo?

"Quem é a garota?" Danny ouviu a voz dançada de Kamekona e ele parecia estar se divertindo. _Bom, pelo menos ele. _O policial sentia aquilo como um soco no estômago.

"Como é que eu falo que aceito as desculpas?"

"O Danny vai mesmo falar só isso para ela?" Kamekona cruzou os braços largos em desaprovação.

O loiro engoliu em seco. De fato, falar em outra língua, em especial uma assim tão estranha a seus ouvidos, parecia proteger do quanto o significado era forte. Do quanto aquilo estava confuso.

E Danny precisava concordar. Não, pelo amor de Deus, ele não queria dizer "de nada" em havaiano para Steve. Não... ele queria dizer outra coisa. Ele sabia o quê, e mal entendia por que não falava aquilo em inglês de uma vez por todas.

"Como eu falo _Quero ficar aqui com você_?"

Kamekona sorriu largo, dando uma pausa. Tinha alguma coisa naquele sorriso que o detetive devia ter previsto, algo de quase malicioso. Mas Danny estava confuso demais, suas mãos estavam muito frias.

"O que você quer dizer é Honi kaua"

...

Quando Danny irrompeu pela porta do seu quarto, Steve levantou-se da cama voltou-se para ela com prontidão. O detetive tinha dirigido com fúria de volta para casa, entre indignação e realização, entre raiva e compreensão.

"Você precisa de um curso para aprender a bater na porta?" Steve suspirou e franziu o cenho.

_"_Steve... Tudo isso era... aquilo tudo era _ciúme_?"

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Do seu ataque nervoso quando falei da Rachel. Ainda mais depois do que você falou em havaiano."

"O que eu falei?" Steve continuou fazendo rodeios.

Danny pensou em explicar, pensou em voltar a brigar, mas suspirou profundamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos em McGarrett e ele engoliu em seco. Não queria mais brigar, só queria que Steve entendesse de uma vez por todas

"Steve, honi kaua."

O olhar que Steve lhe entregou foi completamente estarrecido. Ele estava em choque, não havia a menor dúvida.

"Eu não..." Steve tinha _gaguejado_, era isso mesmo? "Você tem certeza?

"Claro que tenho." Danny via o espanto nos olhos de Steve e compreendeu. Afinal, o moreno com certeza não esperava isso, ele com certeza achava que, ao invés de confessar que queria ficar com ele, Danny brigasse e voltasse a apontar o dedo para sua cara.

Mas Danny tinha compreendido errado. O espanto de Steve era porque tinha escutado como resposta de Danny algo que ele jamais imaginou que escutaria. E, por causa disso, o moreno agarrou seus ombros e puxou-o mais uma vez na sua direção. Mas daquela vez, Steve aniquilou a distância que uma vez houvera entre suas bocas, e seus lábios se uniram.

O corpo de Danny ficou tão tenso que ele mal respirara. Por questão de frações de segundo que ele não puxara seu corpo de volta, que ele não saía correndo dali, que ele não pegava um avião para Nova Jersey e fugia, mesmo, o mais rápido que podia.

E Steve temeu aquilo. Sentiu que ele poderia escapar, que ele poderia detestá-lo para sempre, que ele poderia nem sequer saber o que estava falando. Mas o moreno tinha tomado a atitude, e envolveu os braços na cintura de Danny, em torno de seus braços.

E enfim ambos conseguiram respirar. Assim que Danny enlaçou seus braços às costas de Steve, e correspondeu-lhe. Sentia por instantes que o tinha agarrado porque estava tonto e precisava equilibrar-se, mas aquilo não era verdade. A verdade era que, sim, a força e o corpo de Steve o deram vertigem, mas ele segurou-se porque queria. Porque desejava. Porque tinha dispensado Rachel, porque não via problema mais em estar no Havaí, porque não existia nenhum outro lugar para onde quisesse ir. Seus lábios se dominavam e possuíam com a intensidade que eles descobriram existir nos seus sentimentos, e aquele beijo durou eras, ou alguns minutos.

Não sabiam o que fariam assim que abrissem os olhos e se derem conta do que fizeram, com quem fizeram, mas tinham certeza de que não se arrependiam. Abriram os olhos e o verde dos dois pareceu ser uma conexão perfeita. Antes que o silêncio constrangedor os engolisse, ainda com seus corpos próximos, Danny abriu a boca para falar.

"Você não tem nem mesmo um único parafuso firme na sua cabeça, Steven." Danny tinha os olhos aturdidos, a respiração falha, os pensamentos e a sanidade escorrendo pelas orelhas e desfazendo-se.

"Eu estou louco?" Steve sorriu torto em um pouco de escárnio à frase de Danny. "Você entra no meu quarto e pede que eu te beije, e a culpa é minha?"

"Eu não... como assim? Eu... Honi kaua é _me beije_?"

Dava para ler nos olhos de Steve o quanto aquilo parecia óbvio.

"É, algo assim." O moreno fez que sim com a cabeça.

Danny estreitou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

"Eu vou fazer uma raspadinha tamanho gigante daquele Kamekona."

Steve riu. Estava achando engraçado. Sabia que não era aquela a sensação correta, mas qual era? Ele tinha acabado de beijar seu parceiro, e, antes isso fosse uma surpresa, antes fosse um impulso. Há muito ele já se ressentia de Danny e Rachel, a ponto daquilo permitir-lhe mudar todas as atitudes que lhe seriam típicas em determinados momentos.

"O que você achou que fosse?" Steve perguntou apenas.

"Achei que fosse..." Danny engoliu em seco. Agora ele entendia perfeitamente o significado do que Steve tinha lhe dito. Sim, aquilo só podia ser ciúme. Sim, ele quis mesmo dizer para que ele esquecesse Rachel e ficasse com ele... é, ele tinha dito aquilo no significado romântico da palavra. " Não... não importa. Deixe estar."

"Conte."

Danny percebeu que também a sua frase fazia todo o sentido do mundo agora.

"Achei que fosse _quero ficar aqui com você_."

O moreno sorriu muito abertamente, e era lindo de ver o quanto seus olhos pareciam transbordar e reluzir satisfação. Danny nem notara que sorrira de volta. Steve piscou para ele e segurou sua cintura com ambas as mãos.

"Honi kaua, Danno."


End file.
